Operating systems associated with computers sometimes fail to deliver the expected level of performance. There are many reasons for the performance level not being at the expected level. Some reasons for the performance problems are changes in workload, the occurrence of hardware or software errors, under-configuration (e.g., too little memory), configuration errors, lack of tuning, and over-commitment of resources. Addressing these problems requires first that they be detected (or anticipated, if possible); then that the reasons for their occurrence be identified; next, steps are taken to remedy the situation, and finally, the fix must be verified.
Detection of performance problems is difficult. The relevant data is not centrally available in many computer systems such as UNIX systems or the like. Further, the interpretation of that data often requires expertise not commonly associated with system administration. However, identifying performance problems is important, for their presence diminishes a customer's investment in a computer system by robbing the customer of purchased resources.
Performance and configuration data are required to effectively diagnose the performance of the computer system. This data is typically available on a computer system from a large number of sources. Typically in a UNIX computer system, the data is provided in many different types of formats.
In order to obtain this diagnostic information, the diagnostic system must be able to collect the data from the resource manager regardless of the format. Accordingly, additional complexity must be built into each of the data sources to provide for integrated (seamless) access to each of the different formats that could be provided. This additional complexity can considerably increase the cost when providing performance diagnosis and consequently, the overall system.
In addition, it is also important to determine the performance level trends, that is whether the performance level is starting to degrade or the like. Trend detection and analysis for performance related characteristics is an integral part of management of the computer system. Oftentimes this is accomplished through manual methods which can be unreliable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that provides for the diagnosis of the performance level of a computer system that provides for access to data in different formats without adding to the complexity of the sources of data within the computer systems. In addition, what is needed is an automatic system and method for detecting the trend of the performance level of the computer system without adding significant cost and complexity of the system. The present invention addresses such a need.